My Type Of Training
by black.butterfly.kisses
Summary: Ten Ten once watched everyone leave the little village of Kohana to get the appropriate training they needed. So she left too. Now she is back and with all her weapons too. NejiTen


My Type Of Training

Summary: Ten Ten once watched everyone leave the little village of Kohana to get the appropriate training they needed. So she left too. Now she is back and with all her weapons too.

* * *

"Neji?" I called. He turned his head and gave a cold glare. I looked at the luggage and sigh lightly. 

"Why are you leaving?" I asked. I held in my tears. He was another one to leave this village. Barely any one was here now.

"Because, I need to get stronger. If I want to beat Naruto or Sasuke. I'm going to have to train. I'm leaving to Suna. Don't contact me until I come back." I squeezed my fist a bit harder before responding back to him.

"Okay." I sniffed trying my best to sound happy, "Bye." I watched him walk off. He didn't even say bye. At first I was sad then I realized I have to toughen up. My blood started boiling and that's why I'm coming back. I'm coming back to Kohana.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama we have a special guest." Shinuze said taking one of the sake bottles off the Hokage's desk. Tsunade motioned her in. I walked in silently. I watch a small smirk grow on my Hokage's face. 

"Welcome back, Ten Ten." She said writing down some few words on a stack of papers.

"Thanks. I just wanted to confirm my presence. I'll be staying not too far from my old home." I said sitting down in a chair.

"You know we was going to mark you as a missing ninja. Happy I didn't. What made you want to come back?" she said glaring at me. I wonder if she ever changed. I could still tell she was at the top of her game.

I fixed my pants and stood up once more, "Just some unfinished business." I left her office happy I proved myself.

Walking through Kohana, I noticed how much I missed. Ino-chan now had spread her family business all around town. There were different stores and way more houses. Also plenty more kids. Was it was mating season when I left?

"Ten Ten?" I heard someone call me. It was directly 96 degrees behind me. I turned around and whipped out a kunai, I was at fighting stance. It was the Hyuuga. The boy I once admired and looked up to. Neji.

"You are back?" he asked.

"What's it matter to you?" I asked bluntly. I was still in pain from when he left me. I wasn't supposed to contact him. I remember when I tried he actually yelled at me! He said I was nothing but getting in his way.

"You don't know how much." I smirked at his statement. Love was holding him back, hn?

"Spare with me." I said placing my hand on my hips.

"It's been awhile, right?" he muttered.

"Got that right." I muttered back. This time I felt like the cold heartless one! We walked back to training grounds. Old memories came back. I remember when I used to give a big cheesy smile when I watch Rock Lee and Neji train. It was amazing, I admit but now they are going to have something to awe at! I stood ready for Neji to activate his Byukgan but instead he waited for me. What did his trainer teach him? This is totally wrong. Maybe he was letting me win? There is only one way to test that out. I threw my kunai. He dodged it easily without his Byukgan. What the heck?

"You are confused?" he asked. I glared at him angrily for mocking me.

"I'll explain. You see I'm using up more chakra by activating my blood limit at the beginning. I must find out everything by using my normal senses. I must make you tired too. Then my blood limit is activated. It is less work for me since I was training for so long. You must use various straidies to go against my one!" He smirked. This was going to be confusing but he helped me out.

I ran up to him not using my full power but I knew exactly what to do. I punch his gut with my fist but only did damage to myself. He works out. He took the punch but hit back. His speed. It was slow. Well after training I was know fast like my special weapons. I jumped over his head and went back to position.

"Was that full speed?" he asked me waiting for my next attack.

"Not even half." He squinted his eyes closer together. I ran once more this time attacking his legs. He of course blocked but there was something about him I noticed. He didn't attack. Was he saving his chakra? I took out my kunai and stabbed his leg. I recruited then to watch him pull it out in pain. Instead of him pull it out in pain he pulled it out and licked the blood. Weird.

"I had a thousand needles inside my body once before. It hurt way more than a kunai. You should know." He threw the kunai back but I dodged it. This was going to be harder than I thought. I noticed that my breathing wasn't at it's normal pace. His plan was coming in action before my very eyes. I watch him smirk once more. I was tired of him smirking.

"Neji, you know how much I despise you! You always have been stronger than me. I've looked up to you. And you repay me with a smirk." I yelled. Then I noticed the tears trickling down my face. Damn emotions. "I loved you! You knew it too. And because of it, I was getting in your way." He smirked again. I hated it. I ran with full speed. With his Byukgan deactivated he can't see my speed. After years of training I fixed that. I took out my dagger and flew it into his stomach. Then I flipped over his head throwing another in his back. I watch some blood pour from his body.

"Too slow." I muttered. He smirked again removing the daggers.

"You win." I walked up him slowly and put my hand over it. When I left to train I also did some stuff in the medical field. I cured his wounds and turned my back letting the tears fall from all them years.

Neji put his hand on my shoulder and swung me around. I faced his Hyuuga eyes. They were beautiful. He placed his hands on my buns and removed them letting my hair fall. I smiled slightly and took the small ponytail out. It was nice to see him with his hair loose. I lend close to him and placed my lips on his. The tears were still falling but it was magical. Next I knew we were at my house. The rest was so naughty but so …… amazing.

* * *

**Yeah I know this was so over rated but I had fun typing it. I was listening to Koda Kumi songs so I made Ten Ten a little naughty. I had killed her off in the other story so I wanted to do something special for her. Please review**. 


End file.
